morganvillevampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Myrnin's Kiss
Claire sat in her room reading the newest edition of advanced psychics when she looked at the clock. "Crap." She was late to her job. Her job to assist a crazy vampire named Myrnin- Myrnin… Myrnin something. She didn't know his last name. She had been working for him for a while-without pay. Now she is getting paid to help this maniac, which makes it a little better. She pulled on a black knit shirt and a pair of wrinkled blue jeans off her computer chair. Claire was about to walk out the front door when her beloved Shane blocked her. "Where do you think you're going?" "To work," Claire replied and tried to step around him. He blocked again. "For that nutcase?" Shane asked bluntly. Claire rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah. He's my boss in case you haven't noticed." "Hm. Well, I don't trust him." "Can I go?" "Fine." Shane kissed the top of Claire's head and she made her way out. Boyfriends. Myrnin had cleaned up the lab and it looked pretty good. She walked down the stairs and the first thing she saw was Myrnin playing around with some chemicals at a lab table. Oh no. Myrnin + chemicals = bad things. "Uh-" "You're late." Claire walked to the other side of the table and watched Myrnin carefully put in a drop of a murky green-looking liquid into something clear. The effect was the green froze and sunk to the bottom of the beaker. "I know," Claire confessed, "I was distracted." "Was it that Shan person?" Myrnin asked while taking a note. "Shane?" "Yes." "No, I was-" Claire then got curious. "It's not you business what I do at home. I was just busy. Time got away-" "Yes, but I needed you here." "For?" "See that big black spot?" Myrnin looked up and pointed behind himself. There was indeed a big black scorch on the back wall. "What-" "That was an explosion. I needed you here to hand me the antacid before it blew up in my face." "I'm sorry okay?" Claire was getting impatient, "Weren't you ever late for something because of a girlfriend or something?" Myrnin seemed to think for a moment. Loose strands of black wavy hair covered Myrnin's dark eyes. After what seemed like a century, Myrnin spoke up. "Actually, I can't remember my last serious relationship. I mean, there was Ada, but you know. I killed her," Myrnin paused to think again then said, "I can't even remember my last kiss." Wow. That's sad. Well, Claire thought, he has been down here for so long… "You haven't seen anyone for like 20 years?" "No." "Wow. Heh, sorry Myrnin, but that's really sad." Claire bit back a laugh. It's not like Myrnin wasn't appealing. He was smart, kinda funny, a little cute. He could get a girl if he wanted. Myrnin glared at Claire. "Oh be quiet." About two hours past and it was getting dark. Claire and Myrnin were busy working with strange chemicals. Some fizzed, others bubbled, and Claire was almost sure they created cherry soda in the last one. Claire checked the clock and sighed. "I gotta go. It's gonna be gettin' dark soon." Myrnin looked a little bit disappointed. "Okay. Be on time tomorrow please." "Okie dokie." Claire began to move to the stairs when she heard Myrnin ask her to stop. Claire turned and was greeted by Myrnin right in her face. "Uh, Myrnin?" Myrnin took Claire's face in his cold hands and pressed his lips to hers. Claire was in complete shock. Myrnin was kissing ''her?? This made no sense. His lips felt chapped. And a little moist like he just licked his lips. ''Ewww… Myrnin spit. Claire was about to shove him away when he pulled away. His face was still inches away. He looked thoughtful for a second; he wasn't even looking at Claire. He slowly ran his tongue over his upper lip and, in a blur, was back at the lab table as if nothing happened. Claire stood in shock. Myrnin looked up from writing and looked Claire in the eye this time. "You're still here?" "You- me- we-" "Kissed?" Myrnin said it like no big deal. "Yeah, about that," Claire began, "what the hell?" "An experiment. I couldn't remember what a kiss felt like, and you were the only female available at the moment." "So that was a test??" "Correct." "Myrnin," Claire said in an exasperated tone, "you can't just go around kissing people as tests. A kiss isn't just a… a kiss." "Then you explain it." Myrnin had an unreadable expression, but there was wonder behind his eyes. "Well," Claire nervously began, "a kiss is a show of affection. Like, if you really like somebody. And I don't like you like that. Your"-''old-''"my boss. Plus, I have a boyfriend." "I am aware of that. You are just an assistant." "Okay," she cleared her throat, "then why-" "A test. Can we please move on with our lives?" Claire was stunned by his bluntness. The thing is, it wasn't just a peck or anything. It was a little deep. Shane was going to beat the crap out of Myrnin. "Okay. Uh, bye." As Claire headed up the stairs she thought. It was just a test. It makes sense. Myrnin had been trapped down there for so long, of course he lost most social sanity. Myrnin's kiss felt a little desperate. He probably longed for that kind of contact. Claire wished it hadn't happened, but at the same time, she was sorry for him. She mentally forgave Myrnin. Maybe he wasn't that crazy. Suddenly, a boom came from the lab below. She heard Myrnin curse and the sound of shattering glass. Oh, yes he was. Story by Xenakisfox101112